


Half Past Bedtime

by bambirosesavage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambirosesavage/pseuds/bambirosesavage
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan take care of sleepy babies Vernon and Chan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Half Past Bedtime

When Seventeen traveled, they usually booked six rooms for all the members, which meant that three people had to share a room, but everyone else only had one roommate. For this trip, Seungcheol was rooming with Vernon. The managers liked pairing the younger members with the older one so there would be someone responsible to look out for them. Seungcheol was lying on his bed scrolling through Twitter when someone knocked on the door.

Even though he was tired from the concert they had earlier that evening, the leader still had enough energy to jump off the bed and hop over to the door. “Who is it?” he called through the door before even checking the peephole. 

“Hannie!” Jeonghan sang back. His hair was pushed back with a fluffy, white, cat-eared headband and his face looked freshly washed.

Seungcheol threw open the door. “Hello!”

“Hi,” Jeonghan greeted as he came in followed by Chan, who was shuffling his slippered feet, obviously ready for bed. His eyes were only open in slivers, and he had a pouty look on his face.

“Aww, baby,” Seungcheol cooed, pulling the maknae into a big hug. “Did meanie Hannie drag you out of bed?”

“No, I didn’t,” Jeonghan said. “It was his idea.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol held Chan’s face in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my acne treatment,” Chan mumbled, not bothering to move out of the older boy’s grasp. “I want to see if Vernon-hyung has some I could borrow.”

“I think he might, but he’s still in the shower,” Seungcheol said. “You’ll have to wait for him to finish.”

Chan whined and rubbed his eyes, eliciting another coo from both his hyungs.

“Why don't you lie down to wait for him?” Jeonghan suggested. “I’m sure he won’t mind you using his bed.”

Chan shook his head even as Seuncheol pushed him onto Vernon’s bed. “I don't want to fall asleep.”

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan said. “We’ll wake you up if you do.”

Though it seemed to take an immense effort, Chan managed to stay awake. He watched with bleary eyes as Jeonghan and Seungcheol sat together on the other bed and discussed how the performance had gone. At some point, about five minutes before Vernon finally emerged from the bathroom, Seungcheol pulled a couple of face masks Seongkwan had given him out of his bag and offered one to Jeonghan. 

“Oh, hey,” Vernon said when he came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweatpants, his hair wet and slicked back from his forehead. “What’s going on?”

“Channie needs to borrow some pimple cream,” Jeonghan explained, waving his hand towards the bathroom.

“Oh, yeah. I have some.” And both younger boys disappeared into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

“Okay,” Chan said as he came back out. “I’m ready.”

“I’m not Jeonghan said, gesturing towards the sheet maks on his face. “Do you think you can wait until this is finished?”

“How long?” Chan asked. The corners of his mouth turned down.

Seongcheol looked at his phone where he’d started a timer. “Twenty minutes.”

“Hyung,” Chan complained, but Vernon sat on the bed and patted the space next to him.

“It’s okay. Do you want to watch a video or something with me?”

The maknaes huddled together around Vernon’s phone to wait. The hyungs ignored the quiet laughter coming from the other side of the room and went back to their earlier conversation. They were both so engrossed in their discussion that they jumped when the timer went off.

“Thanks for the mask,” Jeonghan said, peeling his off and throwing it away. 

“No problem,” said Seungcheol. “It’s getting late, though. You and Channie should probably go to bed soon.”

“I think he has a head start,” Jeonghan said with an adoring look on his face. He nodded to the other bed. “Look.” 

The younger boys were curled up together on top of the covers, snoring, obviously sound asleep. Chan’s head rested on Vernon’s shoulder, and Vernon still held his phone in his lax hand.

“Aww, how cute!” Seungcheol couldn’t resist taking a few pictures. “Do we really have to wake him up?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Chan’s neck will ache tomorrow if we let him sleep like that. I’ll try not to wake him up too much though, or he might have trouble falling back to sleep.”

“I’ll help you get him to bed,” Seungcheol said.

“Okay,” Jeonghan agreed.

They both crept over to the bed, and Seungcheol had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “Look at baby Dino. He’s drooling.” He pointed at Vernon’s shirt, where a small wet spot was expanding beneath Chan’s open mouth.

“So is Vernon,” Jeonghan whispered back, pointing at the shiny line streaked across the other boy’s cheek. “Our babies.”

Jeonghan combed his fingers through Chan’s hair. “Channie-ah. Wake up. It’s time for bed.”

Chan snorted and smacked his lips together. He turned his head away from Vernon’s shoulder but didn’t wake up.

Jeonghan looked to Seungcheol for help.

“It’s alright. I got him.”

Jeonghan stood back and let the leader take over.

“Come on, little one,” Seungcheol muttered as he gingerly wrapped the maknae’s arm around his neck. He slid his arms behind the sleeping boy’s back and knees and lifted, thankful that the youngest member was still one of the smallest. Chan’s arm reflexively tightened to cling to Seongcheol’s chest. He tucked his cold nose into Seungcheol’s neck and resumed his snoring. 

“You got him?” Jeonghan whispered.

“Oh, yeah. He’s not going anywhere.” The eldest pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s head as Jeonghan snapped another picture.

“Ready?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah. Oh, wait.” Seungcheol looked back at the other sleeper. “I should leave him a note or something in case he wakes up before I get back. I don't want him to come looking for me and get locked out of the room”

Jeonghan nodded and jotted down a quick note on the hotel stationery. “Where do you want to put it?”

Seungcheol shrugged, hiking Chan higher up. “Somewhere he’ll see it.”

“Got it.” Seongcheol had to snort back laughter as Jeonghan decisively strode across the room, swiped the back of the note against the drool on Vernon’s cheek and stuck it to the boy’s forehead. Vernon didn’t so much as twitch.

“Do you have your room key?” Jeonghan asked, seemingly unaffected.

Seungcheol shook his head, not trusting himself to speak without laughing and waking the younger members.

Jeonghan found the key card on the dressed and tucked it into the pocket of Seungcheol’s pajama pants. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Jeonghan and Chan’s room was on the same floor as Seungcheol and Vernon’s, so they only had to go down the hall. Jeonghan unlocked the door and held it open for Seongcheol. 

“Which bed is his?” Seongcheol asked. 

Jeonghan pointed to the farther one. “I want to be next to the bathroom.” 

Seungcheol waited for Jeonghan to fold down the blankets. Chan was heavy in his arms, ad his biceps were starting to ache, but it was a good kind of pain. Chan was warm and soft cuddled up to him. He was completely trusting of his leader, sure that he couldn’t drop him even accidentally, and so relaxed that Seungcheol could feel him drooling against his chest. 

“Alright,” Jeonghan said, announcing that the bed was ready.

Reluctantly, Seungcheol laid Chan down, cupping the back of his head so it wouldn’t strain his neck. Chan whined when he made contact with the cold sheets but quieted down when the leader rubbed his chest to comfort him. His head lolled against the pillow, and his mouth fell open to accommodate his snores as he fell into a deeper sleep.

Jeonghan gently removed Chan’s slippers and arranged them neatly at the end of the bed. He then wrestled a pair of socks onto the kid’s feet so he wouldn’t get too cold overnight. “There we go,” Jeonghan said, pulling the covers up and tucking him. He giggled as he looked back at Seungchel. “You look like you’re about to cry.”

“No, I don't,” Seungcheol protested, though his glistening eyes weakened his argument.

“I know,” Jeonghan teased. “You just love us all so much, right?”

Seungcheol couldn’t keep the dopey smile off his face.

Jeonghan smiled back. “Thanks for your help. Do you need help with yours?”

“No, I don't have to move him or anything,” Seungcheol said. “Good night, then.”

“Good night. See you in the morning.” Jeonghan gave him a hug and shut the door behind him with a barely audible click as he left. 

The eldest member felt strangely and uncomfortably light as he walked back to his hotel room empty-handed. His momentary loneliness vanished when he unlocked his door and saw his roommate still sound asleep. Vernon hadn’t moved an inch in Seungcheol’s absence, and the note Jeonghan had written was still stuck to his forehead, though it fluttered and rustled in time with Vernon’s snores.

Seungcheol laughed and unstuck the unread message from Vernon’s face and threw it in the trash. Vernon’s phone had finally fallen out of his hand, landing face down on his gently rising and falling chest, and Seungcheol set it on the table between the two beds. 

Then he stood back and tried to decide on the best way to get his dongsaeng under the covers he was currently laying on. He didn’t want to wake him up, but he wasn’t sure if he could avoid it. He considered just folding the blankets from the other side of the bed over onto his friend, but that didn’t sound very comfortable to him. Instead, he supposed there was really only one way to do it, and settled on trying to pull the covers out from under Vernon without disturbing him too much. He pulled on the duvet and managed to yank it down to Vernon’s hips before he pulled too hard and accidentally pulled the boy down along with the covers. 

Vernon woke with a start as his head fell off his pillow. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around as if trying to figure out what had woken him.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Seungcheol whispered, still trying to pull the covers down enough for Vernon to get underneath them. 

“What?” Vernon mumbled, still half-asleep. “Channie?” 

“He went to bed with Jeonghan,” Seungcheol explained. “Here. Sit up for a second and get under the covers.”

“What?” Vernon asked, lying back down. His eyelids were fluttering as he fought against the sleepiness that threatened to pull him back under. 

Now that his dongsaeng had already woken up, Seungcheol chose speed over delicacy and manhandled Vernon’s legs up and out of the way to move the covers completely out of the way. “There,” he said. He quickly covered Vernon up, making sure the top of the blankets was parallel to the boy’s chin the way he liked them. “Good night.”

Vernon, who was already softly snoring again, woke up. “Hmm?”

Seungcheol laughed. “Are you that tired, Vernonie?”

“What?”

“You were snoring.”

“Oh.” Vernon rolled onto his side to face Seungcheol’s bed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Seungcheol said. “You’re still cute.”

“Hmm,” Vernon sighed, almost asleep again. “Good.”

“Good night,” Seungcheol said. He got into his own bed and turned off the light.

He only got a quiet snore in response. 


End file.
